Finding the Unfindable
by OCsRuleMyLife
Summary: This is to fill a request.  Canada makes a bet on hide-and-seek, but gets found by Liechtenstein.  Through an interesting course of events... well, events happen.  That include a bush.


Finding the Unfindable

Canada slipped between a bush and the wall of a wooden building. There was no way that anyone would find him here. No one ever had, no one ever will. And still, his brother America made the bet. Every year, New Year's Eve. He bet that if Canada played hide and seek with the rest of the world, and Canada was the only one hiding, someone would find him. It was the easiest thousand dollars Canada made every year. No one could see him, let alone find him. In America's defense, Canada did typically get him more than plenty cold ones from the bar, but that was beside the point. The point was, that Canada was about to make another thousand dollars. He smiled smugly, closing his eyes. He got comfortable against the wall; he'd be here all day. Might as well take a nap.

Liechtenstein looked up at her brother confused. "But Switzy, why does Mr. America want OUR help to find Mr. Canada?" Switzerland shook his head, "Because Alfred is an idiot and made an idiot bet, Lili." She frowned, "But if it is an idiot bet, why did we come?" Switzerland put his hand on Liechtenstein's shoulder, "Consider it a 'what not to do' lesson. You will soon see that Alfred's bet is stupid, and you will see why you shouldn't gamble." She nodded and followed him as they began to search. "Don't leave my side, Lili. Stay right here." She nodded once more, and walked beside him, looking around in various areas.

Canada heard some footsteps go by, and opened one eye to see who it was. He watched as Switzerland and Liechtenstein passed by the bush, both of them peering in, and both of them passing on. _Wait… Liechtenstein didn't pass by…_ He froze, and could feel his cheeks turn pink. Could she really see him?

Liechtenstein peered through the leaves on the bush. _Is that someone there? I can't tell. I hope Switzy doesn't get mad…_ Switzerland had marched on, ignoring the bush, leaving his sister to contemplate whether or not she actually saw someone. She wandered to where the bush met the wall, and began to crawl back. She had seen tan… the wall wasn't tan, the bush wasn't tan. So there was probably somebody back there. She was sure of it. She wondered if it was Canada. She got to an open part of the bush. _I thought I saw someone here…_ She looked back and forth, and saw a little white bear sitting against the wall. It looked up at her with little black eyes, and blinked once or twice. Then, she saw him. She was startled at first, but then she realized it was the same person she had seen earlier. He was wearing a tan coat, and had a curl from the center of his head. He was blushing at her. "Mr. Canada…? Is that you?" The blushing man nodded, "Y-yes… t-that's me…" She sat next to him. "I found you. Will you come with me?" He blinked at her. "Y-you're Liechtenstein… r-right?" She nodded. He continued, "A-and you're S-Switzerland's sister… r-right?" She nodded, "Ja, that is me. Now will you come with me? Switzy said we were looking for you." He nodded, "I-I bet my b-brother Al that n-nobody could f-find me… I g-guess that I l-lost…" She frowned at him for a moment. "That is a cute bear." Kumajirou crawled over to her and hugged her leg, and she giggled. Canada smiled and chuckled quietly. She looked up at Canada again. "I suppose… that we could stay here for a while." Canada leaned his head back against the wall. "W-well, the bet w-was for m-midnight. If you d-don't bring me out b-before m-midnight, I c-can still w-win." He blushed and looked at the ground. She looked at him. "Why do you want to win this so badly?" He didn't look at her, "B-because I d-don't want to g-give Al one t-thousand dollars…" Lili looked at him oddly, "But maybe he doesn't want to give you that money either." He cast his eyes up at her, without moving his head, "W-well… I s-suppose you're r-right…" He sighed and turned his eyes back to the ground. "But if you really want to, we can stay here for a bit." Lili sat next to him against the wall. He blushed redder and gave a small smile in no direction in particular. "T-thanks…" He whispered. She looked up at him, "But only for about ten minutes. Switzy told me that I needed to see how stupid Mr. America's betting was." Canada's blush fully reddened his face, "I-it was our b-bet you k-know… m-mine and h-his…" He trailed off and avoided looking at her.

In about ten minutes, Liechtenstein looked over at Canada. "It has been ten minutes, Mr. Canada. It's time to go." He sighed, and began to crawl out the other end of the bush. So he wouldn't run away, she followed, crawling right behind him. He stood up once he had crawled out of the bush, and reached his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up gently. Though, not quite gently enough, as she careened into him, and, in order to keep from falling, put her arms around him. His body froze, looking back and forth, his heart and mind racing. _I hope Switzerland doesn't see her… he'll shoot me… I'll be dead… completely dead…_ Then, he panicked more when she hadn't let go. She looked up at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why is this different than when I hug Switzy? It feels different. I get a different feeling in my tummy…" Canada blushed brightly, looking up at the sky, which immediately demanded his attention. "U-um… I d-don't know…" She blinked at him, "Mr. Canada, I like hugging you." His blush went brighter still. _Why won't she stop speaking… This is so awkward… and nerve-wracking…_ But she spoke on still, "Mr. Canada, why do I like it when I hug you?" He looked down at her. "W-why do you l-like it when y-you hug S-Switzerland?" She frowned, "Because I feel safe… this isn't like feeling safe… this is a different feeling that I don't know…" _No no no no… you are not getting feelings from hugging me… oh dear please no…_ He blushed profusely, and looked around again. Still the small girl wouldn't let go of him. She stood on her tiptoes, talking a little closer to his face, and he turned his face down to look at her. "So why do you suppose that I like it, Mr. Canada?" It was an innocent question… but Canada couldn't help but stare as her face was near his… her big eyes looking up at him… her arms wrapped around him… her lips slightly parted after asking a question… _No… come on, Matthew, you can avoid this… that's not the feeling you think it is._ He leaned down a little, but fought any other instinct to do anything. She searched his eyes for an answer, and found none, except embarrassment and nervousness. She leaned a little closer to his face. "Well, Mr. Canada? What do you think?" He was broken out of his perpetual stupor, and shot back to reality. His heart protested, starting a boxing match with his stomach, and his heart was winning. It landed little fluttering blows on his stomach, and he blushed a little more. _She's got to feel my heart beating… please let go, Liechtenstein…_ As he watched her face, he lost himself, and leaned down the rest of the way, landing a soft connection between their lips. Liechtenstein's eyes shot open, and Canada retracted his face. "I-I'm so… I'm s-so sorry… I-I don't k-know what came o-over me…" She blinked at him once or twice, then smiled slightly. "Well… Mr. Canada… I don't mean to seem pressing… but I liked that too." She stood as tall as she could, connecting their lips again, and this time not letting him leave. Her eyes slipped shut, and one of her hands went behind his head, to keep him there. Canada's arms, without thinking, slipped around her, and they remained like this for a minute or two, until Canada realized what grave danger he was in. He broke their lips apart, and retracted his arms. She frowned at him, dropping the hand from his head to his back again, "Why did you stop?" He blinked at her. "Your b-brother would be v-very mad at me…" She smiled slightly coyly, the corners of her lips curling up into a smile that suggested she knew more than she let on, "Switzy doesn't have to know, Mr. Canada…" Canada blushed brightly, a feeling of actual fear running through him. _No… no no no no no no no no nononononononono… _She pointed to the bush. "There's room in there for both of us, ja?" He frowned slightly, thinking over the possibilities. _Switzerland could find us… shot. Liechtenstein could tell him… shot. He could see us as we came out… shot._ She tugged on his hand. "Come on, please, Mr. Canada?" She looked up at him with those great big eyes, and he just couldn't say no. "O-okay…"

She led him back into the bush, and they crawled in again. When they got to the small clearing in the bush, she sat down, leaning against the wall, and looked up at him as he sat down as well. _I thought Liechtenstein was innocent… that's how she seemed at all the world meetings… this does not seem very innocent to me…_ She scooted a little closer to him, her eyes large and her lips curled into that smile. He stood no chance as she again brought their lips together into a soft but firm kiss, and soon he felt one small leg crossing both of his, and suddenly the girl was on his lap, her arms around his neck, and her eyes closed. He slowly let himself become comfortable with the situation, his eyes slipping shut, and his arms wrapping around her back, holding her there. After a while he felt a space between her lips, and his eyes shot open. Her eyes were still shut, and she looked like she was having a fantastic time. He felt something moving slowly and softly against his top lip, then it moved to the space where his lips met. He immediately recognized what she was attempting, and thought for a moment. _This is a bad idea… I can't let her do this…_ But in his moment of indecision, she took the opportunity to shove her tongue the rest of the way through, and he was fairly unwilling to bite her tongue. So, he opened his mouth a bit, and soon found his tongue in contact with hers. She shuddered and pressed herself closer to him. She pressed her tongue against his, and he pressed back, honestly beginning to enjoy the experience… Her dress pooled around his legs, when he opened his eyes again to see if anything was going on. Her eyes were closed, an expression of ecstasy on her face, and there was a crackle in the leaves. She pulled her face away from his, and they both turned their heads to the source of the noise. Kumajirou had crawled back into the bush with them, and was now looking at them in confusion. The small bear turned around once he realized what was going on, and stood like a sentinel watching the entrance to the bush, his little black eyes staring intently. Liechtenstein giggled and looked at Canada, "Such a cute bear…" She smiled at Canada, who gave a shy smile back. She looked at his lips, watching them for a while, "You have soft lips, Mr. Canada…" She brought her lips up to his again, but not quite on them. Canada found, strangely, that he wanted those lips to press on his again. He smiled a little more, and leaned the rest of the way to her, pressing their lips together gently. She pulled back slightly, and giggled. "So do you like it too, Mr. Canada?" He smirked slightly, and nodded a little. _Maybe papa's influence on me was a little more than I thought before…_

He didn't complain about France's influence on him, because he didn't have time. The small girl's lips were against his, much less gently than before, and her hands were on the back of his head, pushing him into her. He made no mental objection this time, just instantly accepted the kiss, his hands repositioning themselves on her back, and he pulled her closer, continuing the contact with their lips. His hands seemed to get a natural inclination, and walked down her back, the fingers taking small, agile steps, tapping softly, which eventually stopped on her rear. He left his hands there loosely, getting an odd satisfaction. _Papa must really have had more influence on me than I was aware…_ She didn't seem to mind, in fact, after a little squeak of surprise, she leaned even closer to him. After a point, she began to turn him, until he was lying on the ground, and she was lying on him. She sat up and smiled at him, her hands on his shoulders, then his chest. "Mr. Canada… I think it is a little warm to be wearing such a big jacket…" She giggled slightly, and began unzipping the jacket. He froze, then suddenly a thought crossed his mind, one that he knew should not have been there, but somehow seemed to fit into an empty slot in his mind that could only be filled by thoughts, it would seem, that 'papa' would think. _Maybe she'd like to take the shirt off too…_ He blinked at the thought, and turned it over in his head as she continued removing the jacket. He unconsciously allowed her to sit him up and slip it off of his shoulders and down his arms, still turning the thought. It didn't seem bad from any side he looked at it, and soon similar thoughts about her clothes began to join it. He really saw no problem with any of them, smiling slightly. He chewed them in his head like one chews a new, interestingly flavored food. Once the thought was swallowed, he watched her eyes, and she watched his. She kissed him slightly, as if she were in agreement. He put his hands on her behind again, since she had moved them to take off his jacket, and walked them down her legs. She broke the kiss, and made a face at him that had both curiosity and… was that a little bit of lust Canada saw in her eyes? It must have been, as he soon found her small hands tugging at his shirt. This abrupt change between them was noted by both, and they smiled at each other, saying nothing for the moment. Soon his fingers softly gripped the bottom of her dress, and he began slowly pulling it up her body. She unbuttoned his shirt as well, a little clumsily, but down to the very last button. He removed her dress first, then she finished removing his shirt once her arms were useful again. They watched each other for a while, and then Liechtenstein spoke, "Mr. Canada… I keep getting these odd feelings. And one of them is to do this…" She put her hands on his chest, and smiled slightly, "You're so strong…" He smiled a little, no longer feeling particularly nervous. She spoke quietly, "Um… Mr. Canada… what are those odd feelings?" He thought for a moment on how to describe them, and began slowly, "They're a feeling everyone gets… when they want someone to be really close to them…" She smiled at him, and pushed him gently back down on the ground, and took his hands, putting them on her stomach, and speaking again, "Well… I like the feelings… can you make more…?" She looked at him with her big eyes hopefully. He smirked slightly and set his hands upward to her chest, rubbing slightly, and then moving in an up and down motion, pressing gently on her breasts. She lifted a hand over her mouth to suppress a noise of delight, in fear that someone might hear it, and closed her eyes, putting one hand behind her to keep from falling backwards, and pushed her chest out slightly. He continued, slowly pressing a little harder, and a little harder, and continuing the whole process, until she eventually opened her eyes and caught his hands. He looked up at her a little bit confused, and she smiled slightly. "It might be easier without this, Mr. Canada…" She reached around her back, and began to remove her bra, continuing until it was completely off, and cast aside with the rest of the clothing. Canada's smile grew a bit, and he returned to the previous activity, and she resumed her previous position.

After a while of time, she blinked a little bit, feeling that she was sitting on something that wasn't there before. She immediately wondered what it was, and scooted back onto his legs to find out. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped them, and began to pull them down his legs. He made now visible or mental complaint, just watched her. "Mr. Canada, what is that?" She asked with a tilt of her head as she finished with his pants. "That's how boys show they are having those feelings that you were talking about." She smiled, happy that he knew about the feelings too. Canada had raised his head from the ground to watch her, and his arms were under the back of his head, as he smirked slightly. She began to tug on his underwear, and soon began pulling it down, down, down to the bottom of his legs, then off. He made no objection whatsoever, simply watching her as she crawled back up his legs and looked from his to the object she had never seen before on his waist. She looked at it a little closer, and felt a sudden urge. She kissed the tip of it, and Canada's head immediately went back down to the ground, a happy expression on his face. She kissed it again, and he covered his mouth with one hand. Another few kisses, and then she licked it slightly. He did his very best to keep his mouth closed, but was having a very difficult time. Because then, she put her lips around the tip, and sucked a little bit. He made a very quiet 'mm', as she did this once or twice more, and then slipped her lips slowly down. He was now having a near impossible time keeping from loudly 'mmmm'ing, but luckily for the sake of secrecy she stopped, and lifted her mouth away. He realized then that he had twined his free hand in her hair, and so he released it then, and she looked up at him, smiling. He took both his hands and placed them on her hips, and sat up, kissing her neck, and moved the hands to her back. Down her neck he kissed, until he reached the crook between the shoulder and neck, and then he went down a little more still, until he reached her chest, and kissed more until he reached a nipple, and licked it softly. She giggled quietly, and watched him. He kissed the nipple again, then put his lips around it, licking and sucking silently. She covered her mouth to block any sounds, and put her other hand on the back of his head, half to keep herself from falling backwards, half to keep him there. He continued like this for a while, but eventually pulled away and smiled at her, taking her and laying her on her back, and then began to remove her underwear. She watched him, now quietly speaking, "Can you give me more feelings, Mr. Canada?" He nodded, and smiled at her, finishing with her underwear, "I'm about to… but you have to promise to be quiet. It may hurt a little bit…" She frowned slightly, "Hurt?" He nodded a little bit, "But you get more feelings than you get hurt… it's okay to say no." She shook her head, and looked at him, "Go ahead… just be careful, Mr. Canada…" He positioned himself, and slowly pushed into her, and she immediately covered her mouth with her hand, making a small 'mm' of mixed pain and pleasure. He watched her, and continued, as she put the other hand over her mouth, watching his face as he continued pushing into her repeatedly. Again and again, again and again, and she continued muffling her voice into her hands, and occasionally moving her hips slightly. He gradually increased in speed, and she followed, more and more having to press down on her mouth to keep from moaning loudly. Canada looked down from her face for a moment, feeling something trickle. There was a small trail of blood coming from Liechtenstein, and he felt a pang of guilt, and began to slow down. She uncovered her mouth for a moment, and stifled her moans, speaking in between each muffled sound, "Please… don't stop… Mr. Canada…" He nodded, and obliged, speeding up again slowly, until her eyes were jammed shut and her hands pressed tightly over her mouth, when he began to feel an electric sensation in his vital regions. Suddenly, he felt himself releasing the seed of life into her, and she felt it coming in. She opened her eyes massively wide, as he fell, arched above her, hands beside her head, panting. She breathed heavily, intakes of breath quicker and louder than the breathing out. He smiled at her, speaking softly, "I-I suppose that w-was worth one th-thousand dollars…" She smiled at him, "Ja… probably, Mr. Canada… Because I'm going to take you to Switzy now. And we are going to take you to Mr. America." Her smile broadened, and they both laughed quietly, sitting up and getting their clothes back on. Kumajirou gave each of them an odd look, then crawled out of the bush first, followed by Canada, then Liechtenstein. Together they went, and Canada happily paid every last cent of his bet.

"See, Matt! I told ya! Someone found you!" Canada chuckled quietly, and looked at Liechtenstein with a smile, "Mhmm… a-and I d-don't think th-they'll ever l-lose me…"

* * *

><p>Yay! That, children, is a lesson in procrastination. Also possibly the most naughty fic I've ever written *Puts hand over mouth and gasps*. Review please! I take requests... slowly but surely. This IS to fill a request. Probably killed the request though. Sorry if I killed the request! But anyway, that would be that. Again, review, and read my other stories. And review them! Bye for now~<p> 


End file.
